In search of Sam
by SayLo
Summary: Dean is from a program called Division and he escapes because he knows what they do to him and others there is bad and it isn't right. He goes to find Sam, his separated long lost brother. Long. -No Winchest- HurtDean HurtSam HurtOther Angst/Humor -Chap each month. Disclaimer: Not mine obviously-Dean/S75/Sam/SayLO-It's me- -' Division(is WB) *NOT MINE* no profit :) - Thanks


This is a mix fiction story of Dark Angel and Supernatural. I got an idea so I though of writing it down before i forget it. It's going to be a long story with many chapter like my other incomplete story called "Demon hunt or Hunter hunt" hope you guys like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: The Winchesters are not mine, Jensen Ackles nor Jared Padalecki or baby or any other related Spn or Dark Angel people things are not mine. They are Kripke's

* * *

Dean is from A program called division and he escapes because he knew what he did and was done to him the training, beating , experiments and other things they did to him were wrong.

Dean has only some memory, he remembers when he was 12 how things were fifferent then...than they are right now in Division. He lived with someone in a house.

All Dean knows is that whatever is happening is not good because it hurts to be beaten and punished the way Division does. It isn't pleasant to be labelled not even with names but that you are a number a Division Sec 117-2 and your number is S175

He remembers being called Dean by his brother who he remembers calling Sam. They were separated, Dean was taken in Division and Sam was put in Addition but Dean doesn't know that. He only remembers Sam's face a little from when he was 11 or 12

Four days before Dean escaped, Dean had planned to escape but his plans went down and he was caught and put under strict supervision. This is what happened in those four days in strict supervision before escape.

Now Dean is 26 years old, young and handsome, Emerald eyes, light brown hair, 6ft tall Division soldier. He was called Soldier number S175.

Division was more like a prison, everyone who was new or old knew that this is not how the real world out there works, they wanted to escape.

Dean tried to convince more people to join him to leave but some had their memories completely erased so they won't try to leave and they knew nothing more than what They learned in Division. Devision was the only world to them.

Section 117-2 Soldier S175 Report!- yelled the talk standing man in the cafeteria exit. The man was one of Divisions officers and personal Bodyguards.

The officer of course didn't have names Or Numbers so they were just called officers.

Division was also the Name of the Man who owned the program "Division". The place was first a Hospital when Devision's father passed away Division was handed over the Hospital to run but he turned it into a private super human maker, an experiment lap.

He Named the Place after Himself "Division" and made his own super human army force. Who know what Division was afraid of that he had to change genes and make super humans.

Hey 17, the Officer is calling you...you better go- said one of Dean's friend sitting on the bench across from Dean who was lost in thoughts

Ha...what?- woke Dean from his planning thoughts

The officer called you! Go now, they'll take you in for punishment if they have to call again-said Dean's friend again alarmed

Oh yeah?...-Dean was usually quit but pretty badass around people like him. Dean always thought of his past, his brother and who they lived with in the house.

Section 117-2 S-The officer hadn't finished his sentence when Dean interrupted, in Division you Do Not do that. It is like in the Army.

Here here...i'm here-said Dean annoyingly walking up to the officer with no order and not repeating his number which every Soldier is suppose to do to confirm who they are.

This was Disrespect and soldiers would be punished for it every time. The tall officer immediately grabbed Dean by the neck. With one hand and held him high up close to his face.

Dean started to choke, he couldn't breath. Everyone in the back stood up scared. There were younger and older girls and boys in the cafeteria. Dean's friends came close up the crowd and waited to jump the officer if they had to. The worst trouble they could get into was having their memory cleaned or another gene-in or electrocuted for dinner...nothing they haven't been through before..

Next time i'll just snap your neck if you don't confirm S175-said the officer finally letting go of Dean after a long 2 minute strugle and Death stare.

Dean fell to the ground only half conscious and coughed till he could breath a little better and was on four still coughing.

Everyone watched, no one dared to help. They were all scared. If they were alive that meant they passed the Gen-in test and are much stronger than normal human already, but stil not as strong as the hundreds of officers.

Officers were specially created in labs, they are still humans but thought tough and are much stronger than the Soldiers. They knew what officers will do if they do anything wrong or interfere.

I'll remember that...-said Dean finally getting up on his feet chuckling a little right after being almost killed by the officer

Report to the Exile Room Section 117-3 Soldier S175!- yelled the officer again

Yes Sir!- Dean didn't wanted it again so he stood up straight holding his hands straight down and yelled back confirming.

Exile room is where they do Gene-ins, operate on you which is a Bad thing because usually soldiers don't service it the first time and if serviced then not the third time. This was Dean's third time...But if you serviced which no one has yet in the last 14 years that would be good for you.

The officers held Dean by the arms and walked him through the exit of cafeteria stopping in the hallway were Division stood waiting for them.

S175 Looks like you forgot to confirm again- said Division looking at the hand marks on Dean's neck.

Division was taller than Dean, not so much buffer than Dean and was a really calm man. He had emerald eyes just like Dean's and Dark brown short cut hair. Under his left ear he had a white electric mark like a tattoo more like a scare cut in him.

Dean just stood there held by the officers not saying a word

Alrighty then- Division grabbed one of the officers electrocuting stick and waved it in front of Dean's face

So i'm going under again ha?-Dean lost it, he said it with a great attitude and a smirk

Yes, S175 you are- said Division waiting like he knows there will be another question

...and what the hell is it time?-said Dean struggling and trying to back off from the electrocuting stick but he was held by the officers

Y'll see...if you service it, not that anyone has-Division stopped waving the Electrical and put it on Dean's stomach, electrocuting him till he hit the floor. Shaking, twitching, breathing loud not able to move or speak Dean lay there half conscious looking up at Division with his in pain half open eyes.

Don't worry, it won't be long- Laughed Division and electrocuted Dean again till he was completely unconscious

Take his in and get everything ready, in 5-Division gave his orders and left to his office to change in his operating uniform.

Yes Sir!- The officers watched Division leave then they grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt and dragged him back through cafeteria in the exile room. Everyone in the cafeteria watched him being taken in.

Doctors hocked up Dean to wires and pipes to get him ready for whatever Division was Bout to do to him

The Exile room had glass windows and all other soldiers were allowed to see, it was to scare them and show them another Death. Of course they expected S175 not to survive the new gene.

Is he going to be okay?-asked soldier S160

Who knows, I heard they had something new they wanted to try on someone- said another Soldier S152

He won't service this, we need to get him out!-said Dean's close friend S174

We can't, how are we going to do that anyways!?-asked another Soldier from Dean's unit

Make a distraction, do something!-said S174 worrying that they'll start in S175 any second

Ah..Aghh! my HEART! Ahhghh Help me!-S173 faked to have pain in his heart and started to bang the glass to draw attention

Sir, section 117-2 S173 had been taken in-said the officer looking straight ahead waiting for his order.

After S175, throw him in his cell for now...-said Division relaxed and walked in putting rubber gloves in standing over Dean

Everybody watched, some prayed, and some cried because no one has serviced the third time. Some just stood there Stunned not believing that they are about to lose their one close family and best friend and they can't do anything about it.

S175 i'm sorry, I should have helped you escape. I'm so sorry-whispered a girl loud enough that the once around her heard it.

She was a Ti-65, a different unit where Division did not experiment on you or gave you new gene-ins. You were physically tough, and were more stronger than a regular human being. Ti's were more like robots in strength. Walking talking 50 times more strong than a regular human killing machine

Escape?-said E-12 from another unit who were data analyzers, they studied all the soldiers

Oh ha? What? No, I meant sis Ap...sister A-7...-said Ti-65 nervously

Oh...ok- said E12 continue watching Dean being operated on

Dammit, I swear if anything happens to S175 I will kill that officer and Division-said S174 Dean's closest friend.

They worked on Dean for about an hour till they reached the main point the main space and time where they put the gene-in.

B-flo' 2 plus get oxygen push-said Division calmly working in Dean

Sir, BP dropping 116 over 140- said a nurse looking up to Division for an order

Division continued with his process of cuting in Dean to place the gene-in cube

Start compression- said Division calmly and the Nurses rushed to get started

You need to make it through S175, for us-said S171 another soldier from Dean's Unit.

*peep* *peep* *peep* *peeeeeeee...*

no pulse, sir?-said the nurse pressing buttons on IV pump and the all sorts of beeping machines

Keep going, charge!- said Division now he wanted this to work more than anything.

Nurse handed Division the Electric Zaps that give energy shocks to bring back to a beat.

On 3..2..1 Hold *Zap*

Nothing sir-said the nurse checking Dean's pulse

Lets go again 360-said Division

360 charging-Division got ready again

All clear-said the nurse holding her finger on a button

•zap•

No pulse-said the nurse again

Again, clear-said Division, he wanted this one work so badly now. He has been trying for a long time to have someone survive this new gene

•zap•

Still no pulse-said the nurse

No change, Start cpr-said Division handing the Zappers to the nurse and put his hand open on Dean's chest and his second hand fingers wrapped through his first

1

Sir, no change...i'll call it-said the nurse

Time of Death-said the nurse looking at her watch

11:20 am-said Division completing the sentence.

I can't always have my favorite one living happily ever after so here, I killed him this time ¯\(ツ)/¯ but story goes on and of course as always...some way he always comes back-TMI? Nah...I need to know that you'll read ahead when I write more


End file.
